The Adventures of Shin Hiziki
by JayCMD
Summary: This story is about a 16 year old boy named Shin Hiziki who over a peiod of time realizes his potential. In Chapter One, he meets Sora and Mickey from KH, Sakura Haruno from Naruto, and Mizuho and Kei from Onegai Teacher.


**Chapter One: The Begining of A New Adventure**

January 12, 2014

One Sunny Monday Morning, Shin Hiziki, a 16 year old Junior at Taikigawa High in Japan, wakes up with the intent to get ready for school when he recieves a phone call on his cell phone. So, Shin turns over on his bed to his nightstand and reaches for his cell phone.

Shin: Hello

???: Hey, Shin! You just now getting up? What the hell is wrong with you?

Shin: Oh, Hey Sakura-chan!

Sakura Haruno (Naruto Shippuuden Series), a 15 old girl who is a Sophmore at Taikigawa High. She is a very outspoken girl (different from her Naruto Counterpart) and has a very big crush on Shin. Though, she has made a couple of advancements on Shin, for some reason unknown to anyone, he turns them down without a second thought.

Sakura: Get your ass up and meet me at the railroad tracks!

Shin: Who are you to tell me what to do?

Sakura: Motherfucker! Don't question me! (click)

Shin: (sigh) I'll never understand her...

Shin puts his phone down on the night stand and gets up from the bed. He walks over to the bathroom when his sister, Mizuki, comes out of the bathroom and looks at Shin.

Mizuki: What the fuck you look at, you stupid fuck?

Shin: Why do you have to be the asshole to be negative?

Mizuki: Because I can, dipshit! (walks towards her room and slams door)

Shin: Females these days…

Shin then goes into the bathroom, washes up, then enters his room to put his school uniform on. After that, he goes downstairs, grabs his bookbag from the closet, and leaves the house. As he's walking he looks at the sky, wondering about things that might never happen like going on a grand adventure to save the world. When he arrives at the railroad tracks, he see Sakura standing still with a blank stare as the train is passing.

Shin: Sakura-chan?

Sakura: ……

Shin: (walks up to Sakura) What's wrong with you?

Sakura: The man across the railroad tracks…

As the train finish passing, he see a middle-aged man standing there with blonde spike hair, blue jumpsuit, and a green vest with a leaf symbol on the back. Shin turns to look at Sakura, but she stands there like something just hit her in the face.

Shin: What about this guy?

Sakura: It looks like him…but he's supposed to be dead…

Shin: Who is he?

Sakura: I can't remember. It's like my mind won't let me remember…

Shin turns to look back at the man. The man simply puts his hand on his hip and simles. Then he raises his hand, opens up some type of portal, steps inside of the portal, and dissapears.

Shin: What the hell?

Sakura: …

Shin: (turns to Sakura) Didn't you just see that?

Sakura: …

Shin: What the hell is wrong with you, Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Lets go…

And with that, Sakura starts running away from Shin. Shin looks for a minute then starts to chase after her. After catching up to her, he grabs her hand and says…

Shin: What wrong with you?

Sakura: This has nothing to do with you!

Shin: How doesn't it?

Sakura: (rips her arm away from Shin's hands) This my problem! Stay out of it!

And with that, tears start to run down Sakura's face and she starts to run again. Shin stares with confusion but realizes that he has to get to school. While class is going on, Shin is thinking about what had happened earlier and looks at Sakura but she fails to notice him, or anyone at this point. When class ends, Shin goes up to his teacher, Mizuho-sama (Onegai Teacher) ans says…

Shin: Ma'am, can I talk to you for a minute?

Mizuho: (turns around from the blackboard) Sure, what do you need?

Shin: Its about Sakura-chan…I never seen her like this

Mizuho: Do you know what happened?

Shin: She saw a man that she says she knows but can't remember his name. She says it like that section of her memory has been removed.

Mizuho: What did the man look like?

Shin: He had blonde hair, skinny, a leaf headband around his head, a blue jumpsuit, and a green vest with a leaf symbol on the back.

Soon as Shin finished describing the man to Mizuho, she droped her book and chalk on to the floor as if it slipped out of her hands and she sat down in a chair.

Shin: Whats wrong, Mizuho-sama?

Mizuho: Why now? Why did he come here?

Shin: What are you talking about?

Mizuho: Why would he come to this world out of all places…

Shin: This world…what?

Mizuho: Shin, please leave me alone for the time being…I can't explain this to you. You wouldn't understand…

Shin: What do you mean?

Mizuho: Just do as I say…(turns away from him with her head down)

And with that comment, Shin leaves the classroom without saying a word. When he left, Mizuho lifts her head up and looks out of the window.

Mizuho: Why is this happening now? It wasn't supposed to happen for another two years. Is the King ready for this?

Later that night, Shin lays in his bed thinking about all that happened today.

Shin: Just what the hell is going on? Every time the man is mention, everyone I talk to goes silent about the conversation…

He then turns off his light and goes to sleep. Around 3:00 in the morning, Shin's window opens and two shady figures enters via window. They quietly walk up to his bed and wispers…

???: Are you positive this is him?

???2: Yeah, this is definitly the house.

???: So how are we going to wake him?

???: Like this! (turns on light)

Shin turns around on the bed and opens his eyes to see a boy with brown hair and a mouse. He quickly jumps up from his bed and plants himself against the wall and starts pointing…

Shin: What the hell are you doing in my house?

???: We came to give you inmportant information about you.

Shin: Liars! You came to steal stuff!

???2: If came to steal stuff, why the hell would we turn on the light?

Shin: I don't know. But you shouldn't be in here!

???: Well, if we can't be in here, I guess you don't wanna know about Sakura-chan…

Shin: Wait a second! What do you know about her?

???: Now you want to listen. Well, my name is Sora!

???2: And I'm King Mickey! King of Disney Castle!

Shin: Disney what?

Mickey: I forgot. Ya'll don't know about that…

Sora: Anyways, what we came to tell is starting tomorrow is that your going with me to save the worlds.

Shin: Huh?

Mickey: He didn't stutter. Your going with him whether you like it or not.

Shin: Why me? Couldn't you have chose someone else?

Sora: No, beacause you're the chosen one.

Shin: Chosen one? What the hell are you talking about?

Mickey: To sum things up, you can travel between worlds without disentagrating.

Shin: Explaintion.

Sora: Pretty much, if a normal person tries to change worlds without a keybearer, you will turn into atoms.

Shin: So you're saying that I can travel through worlds without turning into atoms?

Mickey: Yeah, but this time you'll be travel between the past, present, and the future to save time and possibly change time and stop certain things.

Shin: So if I agree, what is in it for me?

Sora: You get to save the world before bedtime…

Shin: Really?

Mickey: Just come on! Come with us at least. We have to talk to Sakura-chan and Mizuho-sama.

Shin gets out of the bed and follows the two via windows towards Sakura's house. When they arrive at Sakura's house, they climb up the vines to knock on Sakura's window. After about a minute of knocking, Sakura comes to the window and opens it.

Sakura: What do you want?

Shin: Let me in…we need to talk…

Sakura: I don't feel like it.

Shin: It's important! We have to get info from you!

Sakura: Who's "we"?

Shin: Let us in and you'll see…

Sakura then did as Shin asked her and let him in followed by Mickey and Sora. When she saw them she looked in amazement.

Sakura: King? Sora? What are you two doing here?

Sora: We came to get the chosen and to get information from you.

Sakura: So what does Shin have to do with this?

Mickey: He's the chosen!

Sakura: You're kidding me, right?

Sora: We would like to the same thing, but you don't see us laughing, right?

Shin: I ain't in the laughing mood either, but they ain't laughing either.

Sakura: So what do you want to know? (sits down on the bed with her hands folded)

Sora: Yodamie has been here, hasn't he?

Sakura: Yes, I saw him yesterday morning. Shin was with me.

Mickey: Hmmm…

Sakura: Well, should I tell Shin what is going on?

Sora: That'll be nice.

Sakura: Well, the truth is that I don't belong in this world.

Shin: What the hell you mean?

Sakura: I originally came from the alternate Earth.

Shin: What the fuck?

Sakura: Sora and the King will explain that to you later.

Shin: Why didn't you tell me? Why hide it?

Sakura: Because if I told you, I was afraid that you'll be distant and it'll destroy the relationship we had.

Shin: …

Sakura: (gets up from the bed, walks up to Shin, and grabs his hand) You know how I feel about you…

Shin: (turns away from Sakura) I don't know…

Mickey: Right now, this isn't the time to deal with this

Sora: We still have to talk Mizuho-sama.

Shin: Alright, lets go.

Sakura: Promise me one thing…

Shin: What is it?

Sakura: Come back in one piece!

Shin: Alright, women.

And with that, Shin, Sora, and Mickey exits Sakura house via window. While walking…

Sora: So what is your relationship with Sakura-chan?

Shin: It's nothing.

Sora: What do you mean? She wants you, man!

Shin: I don't have the same feelings for her as she does for me.

Sora: You said the same thing that Sasuke-kun said…

Shin: Who is that?

Sora: Sakura's first crush…he left the leaf village to get the power of one of the legendary sainin, Orochimaru, then went on a journey to kill his brother, Itachi.

Shin: Wow, that's deep…

When they arrived at Mizuho's house, Shin knocked on the door and a minute later, Mizuho answered the door but only cracked it.

Mizuho: Shin, its about 4:30 in the morning, what do you want?

Shin: We need to talk!

Mizuho: If its about that situation, it can wait. (starts to shut door)

Mickey: (puts his hand on the door) Yes, it is that important!

Mizuho: (opens door fully as it show that she is naked) King? Sora? (sigh) I knew that you'll be here eventually…

All: WHAT!? (nosebleed)

After entering Mizuho's house and she puts some clothes on, she came downstairs with her husband, Kei, and sat on the couch.

Mizuho: I guessed you figured out that Yodaime has been here…

Sora: Yeah…

Kei: So, what do you plan to do about it? What does Shin-kun have to do with it?

Mickey: He gonna go with Sora and save the world!

Shin: I still didn't agree to this saving world crap…

Mickey: (eyes glare) You don't have a choice!

Shin: Okay…

Mizuho: So why would Yodaime come here out of all places?

Sora: We're still trying to figure that out now…

Kei: So whats the plan?

Mickey: They're leaving as soon as we leave here…

Shin: What? Didn't get to say goodbye to anyone!

Sora: Don't worry, if everything goes as planned, you'll on be gone for a week…

Shin: A week? I can do a lot in a week!

Mickey: Shut up and come on! (walks over to door and opens)

Shin: And how are we getting to where we have to go?

Mickey: Gummi Ship.

Shin: Gummi Ship? We're gonna fly in a gummi bear ship?

Mickey: Please shut the fuck up and just follow the plan.

Sora: Lets go!

Mizuho: So when is the next time we're going to see you?

Mickey: In about 3 years.

Mizuho: WHAT!? That too long!!!

Mickey: To us yes, to these two it'll be about 10 minutes.

Kei: They're going to use the time travel device, correct?

Sora: Three years time is where we left the gummi ship so things wouldn't look suspcious.

Shin: Alright, (sigh) lets go, people.

So, three of them leave Mizuho's house and start walking. But Mickey seems like he has something to say…

Mickey: But before you go three years into the future, I want you to go with Sora to Kyoto, Japan.

Shin: Why?

Sora: Yodaime might appear there.

Shin: Whats so bad about that?

Mickey: Time Paradox.

Shin: Whats that?

Sora: Are you that dense? Its means that the future that is destined will change if they see him…

Shin: Oh, so that what it means…

Mickey: So go with him and stay there for a week. By then, the Gummi Ship will be ready.

Shin: So where is it exactly?

Mickey: Hinata Apartments.

Shin: Huh?

Sora: Come on, lets go. The King has work to do.

Shin: WHAT? You're not coming?

Mickey: How else is the Gummi Ship gonna get fixed?

Shin: (sigh) Lets go.


End file.
